Advances in technology have led to the development of information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, head-mounted wearable headsets, and the like, capable of displaying a variety of different types of extended reality (“XR”) content such as augmented reality (“AR”) content, mixed reality (“MR”) content, virtual reality (“VR”) content, a combination thereof, and the like. These XR-enabled devices may provide an overlay of virtual elements onto a live view of a physical, real-world environment. The virtual elements may be spatially registered with the physical world so that the virtual elements may be perceived as an immersive aspect of the physical world.